


Fourteen

by isingonly4myangel



Category: A Gentleman's Guide to Love and Murder - Lutvak/Freedman
Genre: F/M, One Shot, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isingonly4myangel/pseuds/isingonly4myangel
Summary: "Sometimes I wish we could be fourteen again, just children in love..."
Relationships: Sibella Hallward/Monty Navarro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Fourteen

"Do you remember the first time we did that?" Monty asked, parting his mouth from Sibella's, but still holding her close.

"Yes, very well!" Sibella smiled. "And it felt just as right at fourteen as it does today."

"Did I ever tell you that I'd wanted to kiss you for weeks, but I was too scared?"

"You never told me, no, but the way you looked at me, I could tell," the blonde smirked.

"When it was you who kissed me, I was so relieved," Monty chuckled. "Once I recovered from the shock, that is." Sibella giggled and ran her fingers absent-mindedly over the fabric of his waistcoat.

"Sometimes I wish we could be fourteen again, just children in love, without any of today's... complications." She frowned as her gaze came to rest on the ring adorning her left hand.

Monty's smile faded as he saw her saddened expression. Taking her hand in both of his, he lifted the ring from her finger and set it aside. Pressing a kiss to her hand where the ring had been, he pulled her close again and she nuzzled into his chest.

"We can stay here and be fourteen as long as you'd like," he said softly into her hair. "But," he added a moment later, "If you'd like to re-live seventeen, I propose we move into the bedroom."

She looked up at him with a mischievous smile and leaned in to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Older work, only just posting here. Probably a prompt response? @isingonly4myangel on Tumblr!


End file.
